


Home.

by omnomeevee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnomeevee/pseuds/omnomeevee
Summary: Johnny wants to go for a car ride and has no real destination in mind. He ends up finding one anyway.





	Home.

Johnny does a head count and continues his pouting from earlier. None of them understand how such a large man could sulk into such a small slump on the couch.

"Cordy.." Athena laughs, lifting her head from Taeyong's shoulder and points to Johnny.

Cordelia rolls her eyes, excusing herself for the conversation and getting up from the kitchen table with Mama Suh and plops down next to Johnny.

"Suhshine.. you've been pouting for like 3 hours."

Johnny shifts his body and extends his legs outward, sliding down the couch even more. "There isn't enough room in the car for all of us." He mumbles.

Athena and Taeyong are now watching Johnny throw his fit. Still, nobody knows how a man of such size can be such a big baby. Cordelia grows more and more flustered because he won't let her say her sentence. Johnny's whining and various noises catch Mark and Seren's attention at this point too. Soon enough, all of them are in the living room again staring at Johnny. He looks like he's ready to cry. Cordy looks like she's about to throw him out of a window if he doesn't stop.

"Hyung, what did you want to do?" Mark speaks up, getting fidgety from the weird silence and lack of conversation.

Johnny continues to mumble to the point no one can hear him until Cordelia whacks his arm. "OW! FINE!" Johnny starts. Taeyong let's out a laugh at Johnny's reaction. "I wanted to go for a ride but there's too many of us." He counts again to make sure he was right the first time and purses his lips when he realizes the number hasn't changed.

"Someone can sit on someone's lap." Athena suggests. Almost in unison, Johnny's head snaps up and everyone turns to Seren, who has zoned out on her phone. Mark taps on her thigh to get her attention and rests his hand there as he talks. "C'mon, let's go. We're going for a ride. Johnny is driving."

All of them throw on sweaters and shoes. Taeyong puts his arm around Athena and pulls her close. Johnny pesters Cordelia as they walk out the door, and Mark locks his pinky with Seren's so he can still manage to close the door behind him. Soon enough, Seren realizes that everyone piled into the car and there isn't an _actual_ seat to sit in. Standing there, Mark pats his lap with a cheesy grin.

"I didn't sign up for this." She crosses her arms, looking at the rest of them in the car as Mark throws his head back letting out a laugh.

"You signed up for it when you started dating him…" Athena calls from the opposite side of the car, leaning over Taeyong, who's stuck in the middle seat. Reluctantly, Seren climbs in.

Johnny driving is smooth. After all this time he still remembers how to avoid the pesky pot holes scattered all over American roads.There's no real destination in his head; he just wanted to drive and listen to music with the people he cares about. Taeyong takes control over the music, and much to no one's surprise, a string of soft, relaxing songs play through the speakers. Some happy, some sad, but over all most of them being love songs. The cool night air comes through the rolled down windows and the warm yellow light of the street lamps cast soft shadows.

Athena took residence on Taeyong's shoulder. He runs his hand through her hair gently, settling small kisses on the top of her head. He hums soothingly along to Lucky by Jason Marz. Johnny has one hand on the steering wheel, and his free hand tangled with Cordelia's. She doesn't look at him but out the window watching the world pass by, yet she has a soft smile on her face. Johnny is grinning from ear to ear. Mark wrapped his arms around Seren's waist, taking full advantage of the fact that she is sitting on his lap and pulled her closer to him. His head rests in the crook of her neck. She could feel the rumble in his chest as he hummed along as well. The moment is still, soft, blissful. Almost as if everything around them has stopped and it's just the six of them, all in their individual worlds but together at the same time.

The song then shifts to a far more upbeat song and suddenly Johnny turns around to belt out "I'M COMING OUT OF MY CAGE" and starts to head bang. This sends Cordelia into an outburst of laughter as the other two boys join in. Seren squirms as Mark's singing close to her ear, Taeyong rests his head back as not to be obnoxious in Athena's, only making a few movements to emphasize certain words at her. Purposeful off key singing and giggles fill the space between them as they continue to drive. Johnny realizes that he did have a destination in mind after all: Home. And he was already there.


End file.
